Olympus has Fallen The Resistance Book One
by PercyPlayz123
Summary: Full summary inside. Percy returns from a solo quest he barely survives only to see his worst nightmare has come true. Camp half-blood is in flames. From the rubble he can one find a few campers, none which he knows. Dead campers have been captured from Elysium and murdered from rebirth to be thrown into tartarus. The remaining forces of Gaia and Kronos try to rise them again.
1. Summary

Percy returns from a solo quest he barely survives only to see his worst nightmare has come true. Camp half-blood is in flames. From the rubble he can one find a few campers, none which he knows.

Dead campers have been captured from Elysium and murdered from rebirth to be thrown into tartarus. The remaining forces of Gaia and Kronos try to rise them again. They are solely trying to take out Olympus.

Percy is ready. Him and a collection of new and old campers will try to save their friends, protect their family, fight the everlasting pain, and save their home.

The demigods safe havens are burning, but our heroes aren't afraid. They can stand tall, even against all odds. Raise your weapons to the sky and prepare to fight. Live or die we will fight through the the night to save what's right. Now let me hear you one last time. "FOR OLYMPUS!"


	2. Percy I

Percy

I

I walked back to camp with a slight limp in my steep. I was on a hard solo quest from the gods themselves to destroy a small mob camp of Gaia's remaining forces. You're probably wondering why that would be a solo quest. We thought it should be stealthy, and the mobs were weak so I could take it. I honestly don't know why the hunt couldn't do it.

Anyway, it took like a month and I really wanted to see Annabeth and all my friends. I got partial immortality after the war with Gaia. So did mostly everyone else who played at least a good role in one of the wars.

Leo went off on the new Festus to try to find Calypso. I hope he can find and free her. Frank and Hazel are in Camp Jupiter. Frank is doing well. Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and I are leading Camp Half-Blood.

When I thought more of Annabeth my heart skipped a beat. I had thought of proposing to her, but I thought it was slightly too early. I had to get Athena's blessing as well.

I smelt a slight smell of smoke and burned wood, I hope the forest isn't 'accidently' on fire again. More like carelessly. Grovers gonna freak.

I lifted my head to see trees slightly burned. I was kind of worried considering the trees were singed and no one was even around. I began to limp faster along the path into camp.

I pushed branches out of my way and when I reached the clearing on Half-Blood hill what I saw crushed me. I felt my head throbbing and my heart pounding hard.

Camp was in flames. Most cabins were blown to rubble, some still burning as if the attack was recently, maybe still going on. I uncapped Riptide and charged down the hill toward, where's the Big House? I ran through the smoking cabins horrified. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I cursed the stupid fates for making my life so hard.

This can't be happening, this can't be real I tried to tell myself, but the smell of smoke and ashen logs told a different story. I looked around. There was no one, not even bodies. This is like a ghost town. Wasn't there a really cliche movie about that. I forget the title but, oh my gods you stupid ADHD!

I ran to where the Big House once stood only to see a pile of rubble, with a small leg poking out of it. I was slightly happy that someone might be alive. There's no body's, others can still be hostage.

I tried to pull out the body, using all my strength to toss around rubble until I could see and drag out the person which happened to be Rachel. I pulled her out into the open, tears still streaming down.

Why did it have to be me? Why can't we stop fighting for once? Why can't a few people have a happily ever after? It's like it's banned.

I let out a scream of sheer pain. And collapsed near a burning cabin. All my tears had left, but the pain was still great. I just lost everything. "Annabeth," I whispered.

I heard a groan. I looked to Rachel who was still out cold. I looked around until I saw a girl pulling herself up on a piece of wood. I think she was new because I haven't seen her before.

She had black hair with streaks of purple. Her eyes were blue and her camp shirt was torn. Her jeans were a really faded blue, but I walked over to her.

She looked at me with sad eyes while holding the pole for balance. I walked over and beckoned my head toward where Rachel was lying and she nodded.

She put her arm on me for support and began to limp over. "What's your name?" I asked calmly.

"Skylar," she replied looking down. We collapsed by Rachel and sat up.

"What happened?" I asked. At that she began to sob uncontrollably.

"I woke u-up and there w-was fighting. Monsters. So many monsters. So many bodies everywhere. B-blood decorating the ground." I patted her on the back also shedding tears.

Someone cleared their throat and I turned to see Rachel holding her head and three boys and a girl walking over. I didn't know any of them, and I couldn't see any of their features because they were so black with ashen colored dust. "Hello?" I asked. Rachel turned to see them.

"Oh, there one of the many new people at camp, or what used to be camp. That's Satchel, Neo, Kira, and Cole. Cole is a son of Hades, the others are unknown." I wanted to think, a new child of Hades, cool! But I was too clouded with dread.

"I need some rest," I mumbled placing my head on the floor. You'd think that it would be hard to sleep on a cold, rocky ground but the pain sucked me right to sleep. Not a dreamless sleep though.

I saw Annabeth in what looked like, a jail cell? Why would they take prisoners? I didn't care I wanted to jump for joy she was alive, but didn't know for how long. She was mumbling something so I moved closer.

"Percy, I hope your ok. I'm alive, please come for me," it didn't sound like her but she looked horrible. I wanted to scream I was ok and that I would try to help, but the dream shifted.

I saw, what the Hades how is this possible! "I have no idea either," Luke looked terrified. "But there taking us. There going to kill us all and make us suffer for eternity! I know my past was shaky, but you've got to listen. There try-" but he stopped as someone walked in and grabbed. No, an Emposia.

It looked almost like Tartarus, and they were shoving him closer, but how was he even alive?

"I'm warning you, then will kill and stop at nothing," and like that he was pushed into the huge pit.

"The prophecy has been told," spoke an ugly voice, like a knife scraping across a chalkboard. I woke with a start and turned to Rachel and shook her. "What's the prophecy!" I yelled.

The remaining monsters, will destroy a camp on both sides.

The dead will rise, for a key role in time.

The remaining demigods will stand up to all.

Ten to Tartarus, fourteen to rise.

The final stand, will leave Olympus but dead.

Silent prayers to fill the night

Hoping you'll see the sun rise again.


	3. Annabeth II

Annabeth

II

I dreamed of the camp in flames, destroyed, abandoned. No there, everyone had been captured or killed. More death was coming. More pain, more suffer.  
I awoke from my dream right then, which seemed weird. Usually our dreams are about glimpses of the future, or monsters trying to manipulate us. I looked to the left and realized Jason was shaking me. I yawned and looked up at him.

Jason was one of the few people still alive. Other than him there was Piper, Will, Travis, Connor, Katie, and a few others in other rooms. Also, were kind of underground. The I had a horrifying thought. What about Percy?

I imagined him arriving at camp from wherever she was to find the camp destroyed and abandoned. What if he thought we were dead. If I was dead. I hadn't noticed the tears escaping my eyes until Piper wrapped me in a gentle hug. She tried using calming me with nice words, but I wasn't reassured.

What if Percy was dead? What if they went after him too? No. I forced myself to believe he was alive. I couldn't help remember how this began.

Flashback

Where is Percy! He's been gone so long! I flung myself onto my bed. I'm going to kill him when he gets back. A cold tingle traveled down my spine. I swear I heard someone whisper, _If you see him again,_ but I shrugged it off. First big mistake.

I dragged myself outside and toward the pavlone. I smelled an eerie smell of smoke, but I figure the food was being sacrificed. Big mistake number two. I sat at my tables with a few of my siblings, but my mind was on Percy.

My cloths were dirty and probably haven't been washed in a few weeks, Percy had been gone about a month though. I imagined my eyes were red and black, for I hadn't slept in like three days. I ate my food slowly, not caring about anything else, the final mistake.

I twirled my fork around. Percy. Could he have been kidnapped? Could he have been killed? No. That's impossible. "ANNABETH!" Jason practically screamed in my ear. I looked up to see the pavlone in chaos. Campers were running back and forth with weapons drawn.

I scrambled to my feet and drew my dagger. I noticed an army of about a million monster charging down at us. Oh, did I forget the mistake where we charged straight at the monsters. Arrows flew over my head. I saw a group of about ten hellhounds and justered Jason over to me. We charged blindly into a small trap.

So Jason struck two with lightning and then leaped at a third, and I went for the others. The second I lunged, a Cyclopes appeared out of nowhere and swatted me aside. Last I can remember, Jason was in the middle of a horde of monsters alone, camp was going up in flames, and campers screamed and fell all around me. So pretty much it's all my fault.

I remember waking up later with some of my friends as we entered a dark cave with tiny jail cells. Coming back into reality I saw Jason shaking me back and forth. "Jeez, I thought you were dead, sorry," he grumbled.

"And I'm sorry that this is all my fault," I muttered. No one was supposed to hear that, but of course Piper did and grabbed my shoulders.

"This is not in any way your fault."

"What do you mean!" I yelled. "I smelled the smoke! I even got my own warning! I was so busy obsessing over Percy I didn't care that something was wrong! I am useless." Piper reached out and hugged me. I wanted to push away, but I let her embrace me.

Then a demigod working for the monsters came in smirking. I've heard they turned some during the battle. He looked at me and said, "You three, come this way." I glared at him, but walked over. "Don't die," Will muttered as we left. The second we got out we were met by a cold breeze that made my skin tingle all around.

A sword was immediately pointed at my back. "I ain't playing," he said gesturing me towards a room at the end of the long black hall. We walked in silence. Jason and Piper were ahead. At one point Piper turned, but the dude behind me made a cold whisper. "Don't even think about sweet talking me little girl."

I wouldn't have called her 'little girl' if I was him, but Piper just scowled and continued to walk. When we finally made it, in the center of the room, there stood another demigod. He was pretty tall, with black and blue hair and blue eyes. They were tainted though, as if they were about to change into a silky white.

He had three hellhounds chained by him, and I noticed he was on a throne. The room looked not that bad for an underground pitch black cave. Not Athena worthy, but ok. There was a marble path leading up to the throne which included two black skulls on the arms, and a sword sticking up from the back. Other than that it was polished stone. There were two banners on the wall. One was just gold with a scyke on it. The other worried me, because in big bold letters, it read, Kronos will rise again.

But the glare of the dude on the throne was enough to snap me out of my thoughts. "Hello," he said calmly, like he wasn't talking to hostages at the moment. "My name is Landon, and I am your new master!" Dang, he talks like were slaves or something. "So, If you don't mind could you just tell us your parents weaknesses, then we can all go away happy," he said happily. Idiot.

"No," we said in unision. The hellhounds growled, claws clawing at the ground.

"Ahh, but I have leverage on all of you. So Jason, you realize I have an unstoppable army heading towards Camp Jupiter, eh." He showed a screen of monsters marching through a forest, destroying it." A floating black image appeared showing just what he had said. My jaw hit the floor, no. Not literally.

"How do you have so many monsters! We just defeated Gaia!" I screamed.

"But when a primordial falls, many will rise in it's place. Kronos will rise again, and this time a few puny demigods won't stop him." My head was spinning like crazy. I wanted to run to the corner and scream. Last titan war we only won because of Percy and Luke, but now Kronos knows not to be so foolish and hold back.

Even though Jason spent most his time at Camp Half-Blood, or what was Camp Half-Blood, he still cared about the people there. So many demigods and families. I tried not to think of the plans me and Percy had there.

"As for you," he glared at me. "I have Percy ready to be executed." I tried to jump at him but Jason and Piper held me back. The scene shifted to show Percy sitting in a small opening of the rubble with a few other demigods. "A monster camp is near bye. They will overwhelm and kill him." A tear slipped from my eye. It's my fault. It's all my fault.

"As for Piper, I'll just kill Jason. Come back tomorrow, or everything will go wrong." And with that I blacked out.


End file.
